Emotion
by Xanda
Summary: [For Akiko's FanFic Challenge!] Alex's thoughts on the top of Mount Aleph. COMPLETE


_This is my short one-shot fic for Akiko's challenge! This is the top of Mount Aleph scene at the end of The Lost Age, told from Alex's POV. Enjoy. I don't own Golden Sun._

I had almost reached the summit when the Mars Lighthouse beam caught my attention. Slight panic shot through me. Not now! The light had to wait until I had reached the top! Ultimate power...limitless energy...and soon it would all be mine.

I reached the top of the mountain. The four Elemental Lighthouses could all be seen from the magnificent height of Mount Aleph. The Mars Lighthouse beam was already heading my way; heading towards unleashing Alchemy; heading towards making me the most powerful Adept in existence.

I could almost taste the huge power that would soon be one with me. The Golden Sun would rise, bringing with it the pure essence and power of Alchemy. Very soon I would be able to control the world, and release power that would destroy anybody and anything in my wake, including the tyrants who had tried to stop me in the first place. The mere thought of Isaac sent anger surging through me. But soon revenge would be mine, and the sorry excuse for a Venus Adept would be wiped off of Weyard forever.

The Mercury Lighthouse soon released its energy. Ah, the power of Mercury. How it had helped me so in my life, helping me to gain what I was about to achieve. The Venus and Jupiter Lighthouses also released their full potential, and seeing this sent fresh excitement and a strange hunger throughout my body once again. Only a few more minutes now...

All four beams converged, and a huge golden light floated through the air towards Mount Aleph. I stood with open arms, ready to welcome the power and tenacity of the might that was called Alchemy. I staggered back slightly as the light connected with my body, as the sheer concentration of pure power hit me. I absorbed the light, concentrated for a second to check that there were no side-effects, and opened my eyes to the world – the world that was now mine to do as I willed.

"At last!" I cried in triumph, "I have it! Eternal life...and limitless power!" The overwhelming sensation hit me as I realised just how indestructible I was. The power of nature was mine to control. Time for a little revenge. "Rise, storms! Rise up and unleash your might upon Vale and the foothills of Mount Aleph!"

I could already envisage the looks of horror and terror on the villagers' faces. I could also see the panic written all over Isaac as he discovered his only family was no longer to be...the thought pleased me immensely. I closed my eyes in concentration, and got set to unleash the almighty power I had just received.

However, nothing was happening. I could feel the power of Alchemy coursing through my veins...but nothing was happening to the outside world. I opened my eyes in frustration, and wondered angrily why I hadn't been able to conjure even the simplest of storms. I was supposed to be able to do anything!

I sensed another presence. Deciding to unleash my storm in a few minutes, thinking I just needed some rest after climbing the mountain in haste, I spun around, to be greeted with the sight of a floating rock with an eyeball. The being looked strangely familiar, and I remembered the floating rock at Sol Sanctum, which had everyone in a panic. I laughed inwardly. No mere random rock could stop me now.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, slightly startled by the sudden presence.

"I am called the Wise One..." The rock spoke to me through Psynergy. The name struck a chord somewhere in the deep recesses of my memory.

"The Wise One? Vale's protector?" I questioned out of sheer politeness. Secretly I wished the rock would leave me alone so I could cause terror in peace.

"You wish to have limitless power?" The Wise One spoke.

Wish to? What on Weyard was he talking about? This Wise One was obviously not so wise after all. I had just received the power of Alchemy, the power of the world! Nothing could stop me now. I wished to have the power five minutes ago. Now, I had it.

"Wish to? I just got it!"

"No." No? How dare he contradict me when I had limitless power flowing through me as I spoke! "Your power is nearly limitless, but it has boundaries."

"Nearly limitless?" I snorted. This Wise One conjured up a lot of nonsense in his spare time. "You speak in riddles." I said, getting slightly confused by the rock's arrogant language. "Can't you see? The power is mine!" I decided to point out the obvious for the Wise One's benefit. 'Now leave me alone' I thought.

The Wise One spoke again. "Yes." Glad to see that he finally understood me. "You also have nearly endless life. And your Psynergy is...somewhat stronger..."

Anger surged through me. This crackpot didn't know what he was talking about. My Psynergy was far more powerful than his could ever dream to be, and my life would continue forever. I decided out of anger to show the Wise One exactly what I was capable of doing.

"If you are trying to anger me, have a little taste of exactly how much power I have attained!"

I held out my palm, and a surge of energy shot through. I aimed at the annoying rock, and could feel strong power surging through. This Wise One was wrong. I did have limitless power, and it was obviously strong enough to send the rock soaring backwards. I opened my eyes in triumph and saw the Wise One struggling against my Psynergy.

"Look at me!" I shouted in triumph. "My body is brimming with power!" It was certainly true. I felt that I could destroy all of Angara at that moment.

My concentration broke however, as something more powerful hit me, and I was sent to the ground. More powerful than I? That was impossible! I had just gained all the power of Alchemy! I felt the sensation of floating, and looked in horror towards the Wise One. It was he! He was controlling me? Impossible!

"How!?" I questioned, slight panic setting in, "What's going on? I should be all-powerful! How can you defeat me?"

I was lifted up, and then forced back to the ground. Pain hit me as my body slammed into the hard rock that made up Mount Aleph. This wasn't happening. I shouldn't be able to feel pain, as I was invincible! The Wise One's words came back to me, and I began to wonder if he was right, and that I didn't have immortality.

"You are not all-powerful, Alex." How did he know my name? "Your power has its limits, as does your life."

Horror sank in, as I realised that I couldn't move. Forget that, I could hardly breathe. What was happening? I shouldn't be in this state. I should be causing destruction, and should be perfectly healthy!

"This cannot be!" I shouted in anger, "Who is responsible for this treachery? Who has robbed me of my dream?" I already knew the answer, and if I could move, I would have kicked something, preferably the Wise One. Isaac. He and his friends had taken this away from me. Even my friends had helped. Felix...I thought he was my friend after we had been through so much with Saturos and Menardi...and Mia...the thought sent sadness through me. I quickly squashed it however, as I realised that they weren't my true friends. I didn't need friends. I could trust no one but myself.

"I, the Wise One, imbued the Mars Star with some of the power of the forming of the Golden Sun. It rests now in the hands of young Isaac."

Anger was the only feeling I felt as I realised that I was correct. Isaac had stolen everything that had rightfully belonged to me.

"Why?" I questioned, but was interrupted as Mount Aleph began to rumble.

"The heavens and earth are changing, Alex! You must flee now!"

What? What was this? Why was the mountain shaking?

"Mount Aleph will soon be drawn into the heart of the earth! You must flee or join it forever!" The Wise One continued, not an ounce of sympathy in his voice.

Fear set into me as I assessed my situation. The mountain was about to collapse, and I couldn't move, breathe, or do anything to help myself.

"Flee!? I can't flee! I can't even move!" I cried out desperately, thinking that perhaps the Wise One might help me to safety.

"Ah yes," The Wise One continued, his voice strangely calm, "You now see the limits of your power. If you are swallowed by the earth, you may not survive. If you survive, perhaps we will meet again someday..." Then he was gone.

I could feel the mountain sinking already. So this was my reward. This was my fate. I, Alex of Imil, was doomed to die because of some stupid rock and an arrogant blonde kid. I couldn't move, and I could feel the power of Alchemy siphoning out of my body. The power I had strived for so long to get was now gone. Wasted. I could feel nothing but anger as the ground reached up to beckon me in. If I were to survive this, then every single being in the world would pay. Isaac would pay. That was my last thought, as darkness surrounded me, and my world went black.


End file.
